cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Harris
Sean Harris (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''24 Hour Party People'' (2002) [Ian Curtis]: Commits suicide (off screen) by hanging himself in his home; his body is seen dangling. *''Creep'' (2004) [Craig]: Throat torn out when a train pulls the chain attached to a hook in Sean's throat, after Franka Potente hits him with the hook. (Sean was wearing heavy disfigured make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Isolation'' (2005) [Jamie]: Shot in the head with a captive bolt pistol (cattle gun) by Marcel Iureş after becoming infected by a mutant cow hybrid. *''Outlaw'' (2007) [Simon Hillier]: Hanged when Sean Bean strings him up, then shoots his kneecaps to make him fall. (Thanks to ND) *''Harry Brown'' (2009) [Stretch]: Shot repeatedly by Michael Caine. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Brighton Rock'' (2010) '[''Fred Hale]: Beaten to death on the beach by Sam Riley (culminating with a rock to the head). *Native Son (2010)' [''John]: Beaten to death by townspeople who (erroneously) believe him guilty of murder and/or witnessed him committing necrophilia. *''A Lonely Place to Die'' (2011) [Mr. Kidd]: Buried alive by Matthew Zajac's men in retaliation for kidnapping Matthew's daughter (Holly Boyd). (Thanks to ND) *''Prometheus'' (2012) [Fifield]: After being mutated by an alien infection, he is burned to death with flamethrowers by Charlize Theron and other crew members when he tries to enter the ship. (Thanks to Tommy, ND, and Tim) *''Serena ''(2014) [Campbell]: Throat slit (off-screen) with a razor blade by Rhys Ifans; we see Rhys approaching Sean before it cuts away and when it returns, we see Rhys putting the blade away as we hear Sean gurgling. *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018) '[Solomon Lane]: Disintegrated by a nuclear blast, along with Tom Cruise and Michelle Monaghan, during Tom's dream sequence. (Sean survives the movie in reality.) *The King (2019)' [''William Chief Justice]: Fatally stabbed in the head by Timothée Chalamet , after having confessed to his part in igniting the war against France. TV Deaths *''Strange: Asmoth'' (2003) [Robin Thomas]: Electrocuted by a super-powered child (William Tomlin) after he attacks the boy's mother. *''Red Riding: In the Year of Our Lord 1980'' (2009) [Bob Craven]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by corrupt cops. We see his body sitting on a stool. *''Southcliffe'' (2013 TV mini-series) [Stephen Morton]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself. Characters later speculate (incorrectly) that he may still be alive. *''Jamaica Inn'' (2014 TV mini-series) [Joss Merlyn]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Ben Daniels, alongside wife Joanne Whalley. Gallery Harris, Sean Harris, Sean Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Method Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Winterbottom Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Alien cast members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Christopher McQuarrie Movies Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in James Marsh Movies Category:Death scenes by hook Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in David Michod Movies Category:Death scenes by nuclear explosion Category:Netflix Stars